1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a plurality of light emitting diodes arranged in matrix for a backlight of a liquid crystal display apparatus (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-87879). The backlight has such a configuration that a reflection sheet is placed on a substrate having the light emitting diodes mounted thereon, and the light emitting diodes are disposed in holes formed in the reflection sheet, to thereby reflect the light by the reflection sheet.
The reflection sheet is in many cases made of a resin, and hence the reflection sheet is prone to expand and contract due to heat. Therefore, the holes formed in the reflection sheet may be displaced from positions of the light emitting diodes, in which case, there is a problem in that the light emitting diodes are hidden by the reflection sheet and luminance of the backlight is reduced. In order to deal with this problem, it is possible to increase the size of the holes collectively so as to prevent the light emitting diodes from being hidden even in the case of expansion and contraction of the reflection sheet. However, the larger holes make a reflective area smaller, thereby reducing the luminance of the backlight.